Laura Lara-Rutter (What-If)
Biography Laura Lara-Rutter (What-if) (Born March 6th 2022) is the younger stepsister of Marie Lara-Rutter (What-If). She was born in Boston, Massachussetts. Appearance She has the same physical appearance as her main timeline counterpart except that she carries Ruby, Marie's Build a Bear around as a memento. Personality Laura is remorseful and guilty for bullying her older step-sister and she blames herself for Marie's demise. Just like her older sister and their non-alternative selves, she will talk to her plush toys as if they were real. As a result for Marie's death, she is isolated from others, treated as a pariah, shamed for what she had done. She is desperate to redeem herself. Quotes I keep telling Ruby that Marie isn't coming back and he's very unwilling to believe's she's gone, Anna is also saddened by it too, Ruby keeps asking me, Anna keeps telling me I shouldn't tell him that she's dead. ~ Laura on Ruby and Anna. Since my stepsister's death, my grades started slipping. I failed two or more subjects, and I even got in other trouble that forced me to stay after school. Aaaah!!! Yes! I did it! It was all me! I am the one who is responsible for my stepsister's death. Yes, it was all me. I am a murderer. ~ Laura, breaking down after being tormented and haunted by the unpleasant tragic death of her stepsister Marie replaying in her head repeatedly so much that she is driven to confessing everything ala The Telltale Heart Yes. I did it. I allowed Marie to die. ~ Laura I confessed everything to my daddy and my stepmom Zoe, and I admitted my guilt. When I did, daddy was very disappointed and upset, and Zoe was very angry with me because I allowed her to be killed. Yes, daddy. I understand. All I wanted was some attention... I think everybody hates me for what I did. Zoe only spoke to me when to get up, time for dinner, go to sleep, repeat. That was it. Dr. Leila Morgan, was very unhappy with me, She told me she cannot come back to the house. The housekeeper and nanny were angry and disappointed, They told me to think what I’ve done. Ri Kon-Yung just told us never to come back, When I saw him the last time, He had a look of “why did you do this” and told my father, translated from Korean “I don’t give a fuck about starving to death anymore, Goodbye.”, Ri Ji-Min never got angry at all, even though she kept crying, she never became violent, She just told me Marie's gone and there’s nothing they could do, she said “even if you died, it won’t bring her back, Torture would bring me no satisfaction, It would go against everything she wanted.” We didn’t come back, Ri Ji-min's friendship with Zoe was over by one message “Goodbye, Zoe, Thanks for looking after my daughter all these years, but, Please don’t come back again”. As a result, I was tried as a minor in juvenile court, charged for providing criminal assistance to Jessica, Gina, Bebe, Wendy, Amy and Linda. I knew it was too late for me, but it's not too late for my original counterpart. So one night, during Nanny Jojo's visit, I came and visited her in her room while she was sleeping. She woke up, surprised to see me. I took her to another universe to see what would happen if Marie actually died. My original counterpart and I could not be seen or heard by anyone we could see around the people in that universe. Laura gasped in horror as she watched the beating at Marie's school, followed by a body bag. Next came a funeral for Marie, which myself I was barred from attending for fears of my own safety,....her father becoming an alcoholic and losing his bakery business, Laura finally began to break down in tears, saying she did not to see anymore, But I was stopped by Marie, saying it was more than enough, but I told her that she needed to see the consequences for her actions and learn from her mistakes. Laura, stricken with guilt, now feared that it was too late for her to change her ways. My stepsister spoke to me, she said even if I died, It won’t make her happy again, Ri Ji-Min said what she meant ”the friendship is over...”, Because she was too ashamed to see us again, Ri Kon-Yung just told me, “Laura, what you did was wrong, but, Min-Li never wanted to hurt anyone”. Andrew from my universe said to me: “Marie is dead, but hurting you will go against everything she wanted, She’s gone, nothing can fix that.” Laura, listen to me. It is never too late to do the right thing or say that you're sorry to the people you've hurt. When you apologize, you have to mean that you truly are sorry for what you have done wrong. Figure out a way to make it up to the people you hurt. Laura, it is time for you to wake up. Remember what I said. Find a way to make it up to your stepsister, your stepmother, your daddy, the babies, and all the people you hurt. My work here is done. ~ What-If! Laura's final words to her original counterpart Super Nanny Theory: the Series During Nanny Jo's visit with the Lara-Rutter family, What-if!Laura visits her original counterpart (in the universe where Marie survives the beatings but is left with PTSD for life) one night and takes her to an alternate universe to what would have happened if Marie died from the brutal beating at school. What-If! Laura shows her original counterpart the consequences for her past selfish desires and bullying behaviors and all the damage she has caused in both universes. She even takes her to the past, present and future. This finally gets through to Laura as she realizes that she had been a horrible stepsister. She now sees the terrible and mean things she had done, and understands that she was the one who was bad, not Marie. Conversations Laura: (breaking down in tears) Please! No more! Laura (What-if): Well, have you finally learned your lesson, Laura? Marie (What-if): “Laura, please! That’s enough, I’m dead in this universe, nothing can repair it, traumatizing her will not improve relations with other me, It will make her scared that she can drop dead any moment in the other universe! Laura (What-If): I do not mean to traumatize, she needs to learn from her mistakes and realize the consequences for her actions. Laura: (starting to realize something) If you are dead in this universe...then this means that it is too late for me to change my ways, right? Trivia *Her parents were very disappointed in her for allowing her stepsister Marie to die and assisting the six girls with covering up their deadly tracks because they promised her that they would later take her to a candy store and let her pick any candy of her desire if she agreed to help them clean up *A year after Marie's death, her father began drinking alcohol which affected his bakery business. As a result, he began to lose his customers, his sales declined rapidly, he eventually went bankrupt after his bakery went out of business. He now sits at home drinking and drinking. *As a result for what she did, She isolates herself from everyone else. She is also blamed for what happened to Marie, and nobody will speak to her. Category:Alternate Timeline Counterparts Category:What-If Counterparts Category:Preschoolers Category:Remorseful People Category:Females Category:People born in March Category:Children born in Boston, Massachusetts Category:Children from Ohio